


Королева

by 006_stkglm



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, UST, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru для команды WTF Sons of Anarchy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Королева

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru для команды WTF Sons of Anarchy 2015

Уэйн Ансер давно решил для себя, что все женщины на свете делятся на два типа: леди и шлюхи. Шлюх он досыта навидался в участке, и хотя иногда они выглядели как леди, одевались в скромные платья, но взгляды, которыми они провожали проезжающие по улице байки и парней в косухах, говорил о готовности раздвинуть ноги по первому щелчку куда красноречивее броского макияжа, коротких юбок и высоченных каблуков. Шлюхи, одним словом.

Леди в его жизни было всего три. Четыре — возразил бы помощник шерифа, если бы Ансеру пришло в голову поделиться своими мыслями, — и напомнил бы про матушку. Но ведь матери — это совсем отдельная категория, разве нет? Так что леди было всего три: Делла — спокойная, основательная, с простым лицом и аккуратной прической — собственно, поэтому он на ней и женился когда-то. И их дочери: во всяком случае, Ансер надеялся, что они пошли все в мать, — не так уж много времени уделял он их воспитанию, честно говоря.

А еще была Джемма — «мамочка» с грацией дикой кошки, с их же девятью жизнями и никогда не изменяющей способностью приземляться на все четыре лапы. Яркая, безупречно накрашенная и опасная, если не знаешь с какой стороны подойти. Для Джеммы у Ансера не было определения. Впрочем, он подозревал, что для нее вообще ни у кого в Чарминге определения не было, а потому про себя он ее звал не иначе как «королева». Собственно, ею она и была: властная, цепко держащая маленький тесный мирок клуба в своих неизменно накрашенным черным ноготках и умело управлявшая тем, до чего у мужчин с их бесконечными бандитскими разборками, как правило, не доходили руки.

Воспитание Ансера подсказывало ему, что леди нужно уважать и защищать, шлюх — задерживать на столько, на сколько позволял закон в округе Сан-Хоакин, а вот королеву… Королеву можно было только любить.

Он сам не знал, как так получилось. Может быть, оттого, что Делла с годами грузнела, блекла и все больше внимания уделяла жизни дочерей, чем их собственной. Может, так действовало обаяние Джеммы, выделявшейся своими черными обтягивающими нарядами на фоне цветастых платьев и светлых джинсов, в которых ходила большая часть Чарминга, словно Малефисента, попавшая на страницу сказки о Винни-Пухе. А возможно, все эти чертовы статьи в дамских журналах, которые недовольно листала Делла, когда он возвращался со службы, были не так уж неправы насчет кризиса среднего возраста.

Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь говорил Джемме о своих чувствах прямо, но у женщин нюх на такие вещи, а тем более у королевы, умевшей это подмечать и оборачивать на пользу клубу: Ансер иногда диву давался, видя, как эти бандиты чуть ли не с ладони у нее есть готовы. Впрочем, он их понимал. Мама Джемма умела вызывать обожание, но границу дозволенного проводила четкую. И сама всегда выбирала королей. Джон, с которым она вернулась в Чарминг после десятилетнего отсутствия, может, под эту категорию и не очень попадал, но за ним стояли связи и быстро разраставшийся клуб, а пришедший ему на смену Клэй Морроу со всем этим хозяйством управлялся уже как настоящий сюзерен. Не скупился на тех, кто, как и Ансер, кормились с его стола, не щадил врагов, строго блюл границы и любил свою королеву.

А Ансер мимолетом целовал жену, уходя по утрам на работу, и закрывал глаза на все, что просил клуб, если просьбы сопровождались конвертом с наличкой. Как-то вот так и миновал тот самый «средний» возраст, унеся с собой большую часть волос. Впрочем, количество назначаемых ему сеансов химиотерапии успешно решало проблему тех, что еще оставались. Ему было сорок шесть, когда поставили диагноз. С тех пор он пережил все пять стадий смирения и две глубоких ремиссии. Ко всему в конце концов привыкаешь: в том числе и к тому, что ты однажды умрешь, что любишь того, кто никогда не ответит тебе взаимностью. И даже к тому, что в один прекрасный день оказываешься без привычного значка на груди, без доходов от левого бизнеса, а пенсионная страховка не покрывает даже половину счетов за лечение. Когда Делла, не выдержав очередной пачки счетов и звонков из банка, забрала девочек и уехала к матери во Флориду, Ансер как раз отходил от очередной химии. Сил на то, чтобы переживать, не было. Во всяком случае, так он себе говорил, пока не обнаружил, что рыдает на плече нежно обнимающей его королевы.

Разумеется, Джемма ничего не делала просто так. Дружеское участие, дешевая парковка на территории мастерской, где было куда приятнее, чем в захламленной лесополосе за чертой города, общение, которого после отставки ему стало мучительно не хватать, — что по сравнению с этим значило помочь ей раздобыть какие-то письма? Или выдать убийство Пайни за работу банды? Или присмотреть за ней, пока она «оправлялась» от жестокого разрыва с Клэем — по большей части тем, что шаталась по барам ночи напролет, пила и спала с кем попало? Ансер бы сделал для нее и больше, особенно теперь, когда она возвращалась по утрам в мастерскую, и можно было представлять, что к нему… пока однажды ее не привез сутенер-латинос.

Сила захлестнувшей Ансера ярости удивила даже его самого. Видимо, наблюдая за падением очередного короля «Сынов», он проморгал, как пустил в сердце робкую надежду на то, что королева наконец-то обратит взгляд и на него. А зря, потому что она снова подыскала себе короля и снова обернула свое «приобретение» на пользу клубу, принеся Джексону возможность долгожданного легального заработка, а впоследствии, когда выяснилось, что не все этой легализацией довольны, и пушечную силу. Королева всегда думала на три хода вперед — в этом тоже заключалась часть ее притягательности.

Ансер смирился с сутенером-латиносом так же, как смирился со всем остальным дерьмом в своей жизни.

Вероятно, рак все-таки добрался и до мозгов, раз ему потребовалось столько времени, чтобы увидеть и связать воедино ниточки, которые Джексон Теллер связал на лету. Впрочем, Джексон, ежеминутно лавирующий между ИРА, империей Поупа, майянцами, неграми, латиносами, нациками, китайцами и бог знает кем еще, не мог по-другому. «Мы все слишком долго в этом варились», — покачал головой Ансер, выруливая на дорогу к Сакраменто. И все же пожизненное было лучше, чем пуля в затылок из пистолета собственного сына.

Вот только сама королева, похоже, так не думала. Ансер видел ее всякой: избитой, несчастной, злой, больной и обдолбаной. И что бы ни случалось, Джемма Теллер-Морроу всегда вставала, давала сдачи, а если не могла, то удирала. Но такой покорной и смирившейся, как сейчас, пока она тихо перебирала выцветшие фотографии в ожидании собственного сына, он не видел ее никогда. Он не знал, как ей такой помочь. Не понимал, что с ней такой делать.

В холодных серых глазах Джексона Теллера, когда он тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и поднял пистолет, не было ни сожалений, ни печали: только приговор. Но надо было отдать ему должное: окончательно в палача он еще не превратился. Какой бы внутренний кодекс чести не велел ему казнить собственную мать, Ансер, очевидно, не подпадал под его действие. Вот только и сдаться он тоже не мог, даже несмотря на то, что сама она уже перестала бороться.

Ансер пошевелил рукой с оружием, зная, что Джексон его опередит.

В конце концов, самых верных слуг всегда хоронят вместе с их королевами.


End file.
